Better Left Unseen
by xsimplyxwhackx
Summary: Serine has lost her world, her mother along with it. Now, with the Leauge, she searches for a power-hungry madman, and quests for the truth behind what she really is.
1. Never Looked Back

**o...its my first time ppl...so go easy on my! hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own LXG...but wouldnt it be nice?**

* * *

I ran. I didn't know where to, or who to; I just ran. I tried my best to see what way lying ahead of me with each step, my vision being impaired by salty tears and rain that fell from my dark auburn hair. The previous events of the evening kept replaying through my mind, like a skipping record, torturing me as I carried on.

* * *

_I was in my room, doing nothing, really; just staring out my window, listening to the distant thunder roaring a few miles off. 'Beautiful' I thought. To me, London appeared stunning when it rained, which was often. The sound of the rain rattling on the rooftops on the houses of London put me at ease and helped me relax. But my peace was short lived, when the sound of a crash traveled to my ears. I arrived downstairs moments later, to find my mother trapped between a wall and gun, help by a sinister-looking figure. _

"_Where is it?" he inquired harshly._

"_Please, I don't know what you are talking about. Just don't h-"_

"_Don't play daft with me, you foolish woman! Now, where is it?" he interrupted my terrified mother, not hesitating to backhand her afterwards. That's when I cut in._

"_STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! GET AWAY!" I continued to shout as I leapt down the rickety, wooden steps of our small house. As soon as my feet hit the bottom, the figure suddenly pointed the silver pistol at me._

"_Ah, so the monster _does _exist." He sneered. He knew? But how?_

"_Your life ends tonight, creature." And with that, he pulled the trigger. From that point on, everything was moving in slow-motion. I could hear the scream of my mother as she watched in horror as the gleaming, silver bullet inched closer to my skull. Common sense told me to move, but fate held me fast. I could remember closing my eyes and praying that somehow, the bullet wouldn't hit me. I knew it was impossible and it was useless wasting my last thoughts on that, but I still hoped it would miss. I waited for the bullet to drill through my skull, waited for my last moment, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the figure, shrouded in black, rooted to the spot out of shock, and my mother, obviously relieved but still surprised, gaped at me. I felt around my forehead and felt…air? No, no, more like the faintest mist. I turned around to a mirror hanging right behind me, and nothing could prepare me from what I saw. A hole, about the size of a coin and the color of a smoky grey, was marked upon my forehead. _

'_What?' I thought as I examined the opening. I then felt at the back of my hair, and I once again felt the same misty feeling through my curls. I looked down, finding the bullet lying on the floor, its metal exterior shining in the light. I turned around, just as the intruder regained he sense._

"_Monster!" he called, and the gun was pointed at me again in seconds. My mother jumped to my rescue and tried to pry the gun away from the man's grip. _

"_Run, Seria! Run as fast as you can and don't look back!" she said motioning towards the door as she struggled with the man. _

"_But mother-"_

"_Go now!" and I bolted out before anything else could happen. But just as I was fleeing, I heard a gunshot, and a monstrous cry.

* * *

The cry kept echoing in my head, causing more tears to rush from my eyes. Knowing that scream was the last thing I'll ever hear from my mother was tearing me apart. The rain beat down on my face and the tears stung my eyes. The only thing I wanted to do was join my mother, but she wouldn't have wanted that. So I took her advice; I ran and ran…and I never looked back._

* * *

**PLEASE send in your reviews! i need to know what you think! cookies for everyone that does!**


	2. Invisible Men and Falling Through Doors

**Ok i just have to say something before we start: This is a rewrite of LXG. I'm just adding my character into the story. Ok, thank you Miranda de la Costa (shes a great author! go check out her stories!) from the reivew! Ok... now on with the story. sorry if this one is kind of long, i wrote down all of the lines from the movies**

**Disclaime: once again, LXG is not mine...im working on it though. ; Dneither is the script.**

It had probably only been half an hour since I had fled my home, but it seemed like an eternity to me. My tears had run dry and ceased, but the rain continued to fall. I was soaked to the bone, and I was as cold as ever. I knew I couldn't keep going like this or I would surely die within a matter of days, but where else was I to go? The only relatives I knew lived in completely different countries and there was no way I could possibly last long enough to make it to either one of them. _This is hopeless. I will die out here, _I thought with little hope. All of the city slums I had passed could never possibly be a home to me, not after tonight. But one specific building stood out, lights beaming from within its walls. _Maybe…_ I anticipated. _Maybe I'll be safe there, for the time being at least._

I picked up my pace, despite the fact that the faster I went, the more the cold rain stung my body. I didn't care. All I thinking about was a safe, warm, dry place to stay. I reached the building's steps and was slightly discouraged when a thought passed through my mind: _What if the door is locked?_ I was almost scared to know the answer, but I bravely approached the door, and pulled on the golden handle. And to my surprise, the large oak door slowly opened as I pulled. I could feel myself smiling, regardless that I was soaking wet, and I had lost the person who meant more than anything in this world. I slid in though the open door and glanced around, searching for any guards or people that might send me away. Seeing the coast clear, I began searching the halls for a place to rest. My search lead me to a dark stairway leading down into a basement of some sort. Now, anybody in their right mind would stay clear from a place like this, but I, someone practically going _out _of my mind, found it perfect.

I climbed up a few steps, getting more and more exhausted as I went. I finally just stopped, and collapsed on the wooden steps. I just sat there, water dripping from my hair and clothes, and gasping for air. _If I ever needed a miracle, it'd be now._ I thought, and it wasn't long until I fell into a deep sleep.

A slamming door woke me from my slumber, and I soon hear voices nearing my spot on the stairway. I became fearful that someone would discover me and would throw me out onto the streets as the voices were as near as ever. _Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me._ I repeated in my mind as 2 men came into view. One appeared to be just another resident of London, but the other was an older man, dressed as if he was preparing to go on a Safari. The 2 of them passed by me and I waited for a cruel voice commanding me to get out. But I never heard it, just the quiet chatter going on between them. _What's going on?_ I moved around slightly, to maybe try and catch their eyes, but they took no noticed as they passed by. I frowned, trying to understand why they didn't see me, but I just pushed the thought to the corners of my mind and decided to follow them.

We continued to walk trough a series of underground passageways, the 2 men still unaware of my presence, until we came to 2 wooden oak doors with intricate designs carved into the surface.  
"And here we are, Mr. Quartermain.," announced the younger man as he took the older man's overcoat and hat. _Quartermain? As in the legendary hunter Allan Quartermain?  
_"Oh, thank you," he replied, and he walked into a large room through the doors. I couldn't see much before the doors closed, besides the room and the silhouette of a man in a chair. I hid in the shadows while the younger man passed by me and walked back up to the top floor of the building. From inside the room, I could hear the murmur of a conversation going on between the man in the room and the man I inferred was Quartermain. I was curious to hear what they were discussing, so I pushed my ear against the door in an attempt to hear their words.  
"_Identify yourself." _I recognized the deep accent as Quartermain.  
"_I'm known by many names, Mr. Quartermain. My underlings call me 'Sir', my superiors call me 'M'."_ the man replied casually. I could see the lights beginning to brighten from underneath the door.  
"_M." _he repeated.  
"_Just 'M'. I must say the delight is mine, meeting so noble a recruit…to the newest generation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." A league?  
_"_League of what?" _Quartermain implied.  
"_There have been other times when a danger upon the world required the services of…singular individuals," _M explained.  
"_How very curious," _Quartermain observed. Then I could hear the faint tap of footsteps enter the room.  
"_This museum is full of the curious. Allan Quartermain, Captain Nemo." Captain Nemo? _The_ Captain Nemo?  
_"_I know of Mr. Quartermian." _Said a deep voice, which I was guessing belonged to Nemo.  
"_And I know of you, Captain. Rumor has it that you're a pirate," _stated Quartermian.  
"_I'd prefer a less provocative title," _Nemo defended.  
"_Oh, I'm sure you would," 'Ouch  
_"_Gentlemen, please." _M intercepted. _"Nations are striking at nations, every attack marked by the use of highly advanced weaponry. They've discovered these attacks are all the work of one man who calls himself 'The Fantom'."  
_"_Very operatic. And what's in it for him?" _Quartermain asked.  
"_Profit. These machines are his creation. The work of scientist he holds imprisoned. His attacks have every nation clamoring for the very weapons that assailed them." _M described.  
"_Then it's a race for arms."  
_"_And millions will perish," _Nemo acknowledged.  
"_There's one last chance to avert war. The leaders of Europe are to meet secretly in Venice." _M warned.  
"_And you believe that the Fantom will attack that conference?" _Quartermain asked.  
"_If he can find it. We need a team to get to Venice and stop him. This team will consist of six members. You have four days."  
_"_Four days to get to Venice? It's impossible!"  
_"_Let me worry about that,"_ Obviously,Nemo is their way of transportation.  
"_Well now, extraordinary gentlemen indeed."  
_"_One of them is late," _M noticed. _"Harker. The chemist."  
_"_Oh, chemist, eh? Do we get to blow somethin' up then?" _a new voice boomed.  
"_My eyesight must be worse than I thought,"_ Quartermain commented. _What does he mean?  
_"_No. Your eyesight's fine." _The voice assured, and I could here the rush of papers being thrown down.  
"_No games, M." _I could hear Quartermain warn.  
"_Sometime ago, a talented, albeit misguided man of science discovered the means to become invisible_." M clarified. _I've heard about that, _I thought.  
_"Yes, I recall the tale, but didn't he die?"  
"Well, he did, but his process didn't,"_ said the voice. _"You see, I stole it, and here I stand for all to see."_ The voice boasted._ Stole_ _it? So that means…he's invisible!  
_"_Is this some parlor game?" _I could tell the Quartermain was getting annoyed, or scared.  
_"Believe it,"_ remarked the voice. Then there came a small clatter from inside the room. _"Easy now, Allan! I'm feeling a bit of a draft in my nether regions. And I must say, it's quite refreshing,"_ _Ok…a bit more than we needed to know.  
_"_Allow me to introduce myself. Rodney Skinner, Gentleman Thief. Now, I thought invisibility would be a boon to my work. Well, you can imagine, it was my undoing. Once you're invisible, it's bloody hard to turn back," _Skinner explained.

_"We finally caught him,"_ added M.

"_And they'll provide and antidote. But that's if I'm a good boy_." _Heh…I like this guy already! _I laughed.

_"And are you a good boy?"_ asked Quartermain.

_"I guess you'll find out, won't you?"_

I could hear a door opening. "_Am I late?"_ a voice inquired, and to my surprise, it was female.

_"A women's prerogative, Mrs. Harker."_ Replied M.

_"Please tell me this is Harker's wife…with a sick note!"_ Quartermain pleaded.

"_Sick would be a mild understatement. My husband's been dead for years," _she replied.

"_Gentlemen, Mrs. Wilhemina Harker."_ M introduced. _Wilhemina Harker, the vampress! I wish I could see this!_ I thought, and at that, I felt myself falling through the oak doors and into the room. I was shocked at first, then embarrassed, I mean wouldn't you be too if you fell through doors in front of some of the world's most famous people? _Oh great. _I thought. _I'm in for it now._


	3. She's In

**ok not much to say right now. thank you once again Miranda de la Costa for the great reviews! A million cookies for you! And if you haven't read her stories yet, you better get over there and check 'em out! Ok...now on with the story!**

* * *

I immediately picked myself off the ground, fearing the worst.

"Who is this?" Quartermain asked.

"I was pondering the same thing." replied M.

"M-my name is S-Serine, sir," I stuttered. They all just stared down at me. _I don't blame them. I must be a sight to see after running in the rain all night, and then falling through a door on top of that!_

"Where did you come from?" Quartermain interrogated.

"And why are you here?" added M.

"I was running away," I said, barely above a whisper.

"Running? From what?" Nemo wondered.

"A murderer trying to kill me, but killed my mother instead."

"Why would someone want to kill you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Skinner implied. "She's not normal."

"What does is that supposed to mean?" asked Quartermain.

"Well, for one, she just fell through a wooden door."

"Yes, I suppose that is out of the ordinary,"

"But that still doesn't explain why she came _here_." M observed. Their attention was focused on my once again. I had to admit, that question was one I could not answer.

"Well, I, uh…well, you see, it was…just-I…"

"No need to explain. You're going straight to the orphanage after we're through here anyways," M informed me. My head shot up at that and I was sure my eyes were as wide as dinner plates. _The orphanage? Please, no, anywhere but there._

"Wait just a minute," Mina objected. "Maybe she could be useful in this venture," she added, walking towards me.

"How could she possibly be of help to us? She's just a girl!" Quartermain doubted.

"Maybe so, but I think she has potential. She could be just as strong as any of you," she pointed out. _Thank you!_ "And besides, I'd rather not be the only female on this league." It seemed that Quartermain could not object.

"Alright," he surrendered. "She's in. But if she causes any trouble-"

"I don't think it's her you need to be worrying about. I assure you, Allan, that all the trouble making on this trip will be my doing!" Skinner proudly announced, making me smile. But it looked as though M was not fond of this decision.

"The fate the world is at stake," he noted. "And there are still two more members to recruit. The clock hands turn, Gentlemen."

"Kickin' us out already? A moment ago it was sherry and giggles," Skinner commented as he turned up the collar of his coat and striding out the door. The rest of us followed suit, and M glared at me as I filed out the door with the rest of the League.

When we had exited the building, I could see that a few pedestrians had stopped to stare a large white machine waiting on the cobblestone street.

"What in God's name is that?" Quartermain questioned.

"I call it an 'automobile'," Nemo answered.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Skinner repeated.

"The future, gentlemen. The future."

"Amazing," I whispered.

"This is my first mate," Nemo said, motioning to a man waiting outside the 'automobile', as Nemo called it.

"Call me Ishmael. Please." the man insisted. Each of us took out turns climbing into the automobile. It was a bit cramped, seeing as the back seat was only meant for 3 people. But me being smaller than the rest, we managed. We could hear the engine roar as Ishmael started it up, and we were off.

There was an uneasy silence hanging in the air, but Skinner made sure to break it.

"So, how did M get you?" he asked Quartermain, and he stuffily replied, "None of your business!"

I looked towards him in surprise, as did Mina. _It was only a question. _

"You're a little testy, Mr. Q," she informed him. _Just a little? _

"Mrs. Harker, I doubt you measure danger the way I do,"

"And I imagine you with quite the library, Mr. Quartermain. All those books you must've read merely by looking at their covers." I stifled a small laugh.

"I've had women along on past exploits," Quartermain enlightened. "And I found them to be at best…a distraction." With this statement, I glowered at him.

"Do we distract you, Mr. Q?" she asked, referring to her and me.

"My dear girl, I've buried 2 wives and many lovers…and I am no mood for more of either," he clarified. I looked at Mina and she gave me a little nod.

"You can send 'em my way if you like-"

"Skinner, shut up." The rest of the ride was silent as we drove along the dark London streets.

* * *

**well there's Chapter 3! Please Review! It is greatly appriciated! Thank you! tru**


	4. Suspicions

**Authors Note: **I send my apologies for not updating. Ive been extremely busy with school and such. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I STILL do not own LXG, but I'm working on it. Haha, just kidding.

* * *

"Why isn't she dead?!" M roared, back where the League had met minuets ago. 

"She's practically untouchable! You know what she is, what she can do!" Dante answered as he shied away from an extremely furious M.

"Yes, I know what she can do! But that shouldn't change anything!"

"But how am I supposed to kill her when everything just falls right through her?"

"Try something that won't!"

"Like what?" Dante asked, getting frustrated trying to find a way to kill this 'girl'. Then, M tossed him a small vial of clear liquid. He was confused at first, but after reading the label pasted on the glass surface, he knew what it meant.

"But how would we get this to her? I can't be there with her to slip it in," Dante noticed.

"Yes…but that is where _he_ will come in," M explained while pointing to a file lying openly on the wooden table.

* * *

_Thank god!_ I thought as we finally reached our destination. The silence was almost too heavy to bear. We all filed out of the car similar to the same we boarded it. After doing so, I turned to the tall, dark building looming in front of us. Behind me I could hear Nemo and Ishmael talking to each other in the background.

"No, bring my lady to me," I heard Nemo command. _Lady? What lady?_

We neared the font door of the building (with Skinner making a smart remark. Something about the "charming spot" and "Jack the Ripper.") and Quartermain bravely knocked on the door. I heard the automobile pull away just as the cover of the peep –slot opened, revealing a pair of very dark eyes. The cover was replaced, the door slowly opened and a very nicely dressed man, leaning on a cane, was standing there.

"Mr. Dorian Gray?" Quartermain asked.

"I am, indeed," he replied.

"We come by way of M."

"Ah, 'M' for mystery. Well I told him and I'm telling you: I'm not interested." Dorian informed us as he was closing the door.

"Dorian.." He froze as he searched for the owner of the voice.

"Mina?" he asked, shock clearly evident in his voice. She merely smiled and entered the house, with the rest of the League in tow.

The interior of the house seemed just as dark as its exterior. Old portraits adorned the walls along the old staircase, each of them amazing. But there one spot on the decaying walls that wasn't occupied, and a square-shaped stain was evidence that a portrait had once hung there. Quartermain was quick to point this out.

We entered a huge room, with shelves and shelves of books lining the walls. _What an amazing library_, I thought. What I would give to have it.

"Scotch anyone?" Skinner offered as he began pouring himself a glass.

"Please, help yourself," Gray said sarcastically.

"Don't let it ruin your make-up," Mina added.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Gray. You take Skinner's uniqueness in your stride," Nemo complimented. Gray answered, and they all began a conversation as I studied the lined of books.

"A lecture, no doubt. You the nation's hero," I heard Mina state, motioning to Quartermain. "Dorian the eager listening boy,"

"Quite the reverse," Quartermain corrected. "It was Gray who was visiting the college…and _I _was the boy." Mina looked shocked and I realized that there was more to this Dorian Gray than I thought.

I thought I heard the sound of quiet breathing, a quickened heartbeat, and faint footsteps, and I shied away from the shelves as Quartermain pulled out his gun.

"What is it?" Mina asked as they all became slightly panicked. Suddenly, several men, clocked in black, appeared around the staircase surrounding the top of the room. Sounds of clicking guns could be heard as the all filed around the room. The last man appeared, and Quartermain turned to Gray.

"Gray?"

"They aren't mine," he said casually.

"They're mine," a voice boomed.


	5. Quick Thinking

A masked man appeared at the top of the staircase, staring down upon us menacingly. He wore a cloak of fur and dark velvet, and carried a long, black cane. A silver mask adorned half of his face, excluding his lips, making his look just the more sinister.

"First meetings usually call for warrant introductions," Quartermain implied. The newcomer's attention was cast upon Quartermain, and a snide smirk appeared upon his frightening features.

"I am the 'Fantom'," he explained as he began descending down the winding stairway. "And you are so called league of 'extraordinary' gentlemen. Introductions made, oh, and I'm scarred, Mr. Quartermain, not blind. Drop the gun."

I eyed Quartermain from the corner of my eye, doubting he would do what this so called 'Fantom' instructed him to. But to my surprise, he released his pistol and it fell to the ground with a heavy _clank_. I tensed, as did several others in the room. The Fantom continued.

He went on to explain about his plan to start a worldwide war, in which nations would be begging him for his enhanced technology in weaponry, making him one of the most powerful dictators in the world. He somehow also knew of our plan to stop him, which of course, he wasn't about to let happen.

"So I give to you all a one-time special invitation," the Fantom advised us in a heavy accent. "Join me."

The League stared at him with bewilderment, shocked that he would even think to make such an offer knowing far well we would decline. Nemo expressed our feelings.

"You think that we would help you start a war that will consume the planet?" he asked.

"While you profit from your arms' race?" Quartermain added. The Fantom, having reached the base of the stairs, began crossing the length of the floor.

"I cannot deny the riches that are made in war," he explained.

"He's not wrong," I heard Skinner proclaim behind me.

"Speak for yourself," Gray stated.

"Think of the money, the fame…" the Fantom listed. "the power," he added, glancing at me. I glared at him as he turned back to Quartermain. He paused, and then kicked the nearby pistol away, causing it to fly by my feet. I looked down at it, and back at Quartermain. He glanced at me, giving me a knowing look, and then looked above me, seeming to stare at somebody else. There was a certain twinkle in his eye for a split second, and suddenly there was bullets soaring past me. People scurried everywhere; Nemo grabbed Mina and lead her to safety behind a bookshelf, Skinner splashing himself with his leftover Scotch took of running, Gray walking around unfazed, and Quartermain valiantly fighting the predators. I grabbed the pistol from off the ground and prepared myself for the worst.

Seeing that I was a young female, the men immediately assumed nothing about shooting, so I didn't seem like a threat even armed with Quartermain's pistol. So you can imagine their reaction when I proved them very wrong. I was quick to observe the gunmen, who proved to be more difficult to overcome than anticipated; they were clad with iron plates, protecting them from any shots made to the chest or stomach. Another thing was that they were armed with automatic rifles, making then even the more dangerous. I thought of my possibilities quickly as a masked male approached me, rifle raised. I gathered a plan in my mind as he drew nearer, and I prayed my quick thinking was enough. I pointed the pistol at the attacker's right leg and fired. The man stumbled over in pain and I took the opportunity to take a knee to his face. He then crumpled over, obviously out cold. I looked down at his limp form on the ground. "It worked…" I whispered to myself. I continued my tactic on many other of the gunmen, with some little twists here and there, until a point where my luck had finally run out. I turned from a recent victim into a rifle pointed in my face. I thought I was over, and I shut my eyes, waiting for the end. But all I heard was a grunt and something heavy hitting the hardwood floor. I opened my eyes only to meet another pair of hazel eyes.


End file.
